


Beb and Buds

by saojeu (sawolyukil)



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buddy System, M/M, Orgmates, Other members mentioned in passing - Freeform, again i dont know how to tag, jeonghan's older than sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawolyukil/pseuds/saojeu
Summary: “Thou shall not make jowa an orgmate”.‘Yan ang unspoken rule sa kinonstruct ng sangka-estudyantehan. Hindi naman siguro malalabag ang rule kung hindi pa ganap na orgmate diba? After all, isa itong unspoken rule na hindi rin naman sinusunod ng lahat.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	1. Buddy bidding

Third year na si Sehun this semester at isa pa rin siyang IPIS. _Independent person in school._

Among his high school friends, siya lang ang humiwalay ng landas sa college. Salamat na lang sa isang GE class at nakilala niya si Jongin na roommate na niya ngayon. Aside from the latter, wala ng ibang ka-close si Sehun sa loob ng tatlong taon niya bilang isang college student.

Isa pang dahilan kaya wala siya masyadong kaibigan ay wala siyang org na kinabibilangan. Sinubukan naman niyang sumali sa mga volunteer groups nung freshie siya pero umalis din pagkatapos ng isang semester.

Friendly naman si Sehun, hindi nga lang siya nilalapitan ng mga tao dahil sa kanyang stoic and uptight demeanor. No one dared to befriend him except Jongin na hesitant pang manghingi ng index card at glue sa kanya.

This year, balak ni Sehun mag-apply sa home org nila. Ilang beses na siyang kinoconvince ng iba niya batchmates na member ng org na sumali na.

Hindi rin alam ni Sehun kung ano ang nakapag-pabago ng isip niya. Isang umaga nagising na lang siya ng may urge na sumali sa org. Probably the perks or another input sa CV, hindi natin alam. Hindi rin siya sigurado.

It was the first month of the semester at kakatapos lang ng grand applicants’ orientation. Dito pinapaliwanag sa kanila kung ano ang background ng org, ang application process and some important details that they need to know before joining the org.

Tiring ang process at medyo nagsisisi na si Sehun pero wala na siyang magagwa dahil nag sign-up na siya.

Ngayong araw na ito ang buddy bidding. They have to bid para sa magiging buddy nila for the whole app process. The buddy system is common to most of the orgs wherein the applicant chooses a member to mentor them in their whole application process.

What’s tricky in this buddy bidding is that you don’t know who’s the person you’re bidding. Ang tanging impormasyon lang na nakapost ay codename, year level, likes/hobbies at schedule for the sem para may guide kung sino yung magtutugma sa sched ng apps.

Sehun is currently at a coffee shop kasama si Jongin. He was waiting for the buddy bidding to open habang si Jongin naman ay nagrereview para sa quiz niya sa Math bukas. The coffee shop has good internet connection kaya naman ito ang napili nilang pag tambayan.

“Pre easy lang, para namang mauubusan ka ng buddy.” Pangangantyaw ni Jongin kay Sehun. Kanina pa kasi nakatutok si Sehun sa phone niya habang naghihintay ibukas ang comment section sa each buddy post sa group.

He’s weighing his other options if ever man hindi niya makuha ang first choice niya. Kuripot kasi si Sehun. Hanggang 150 lang ang gusto niyang i-bid. Kapag sumobra na sa amount na yun lilipat na siya sa iba.

“Si Chubby bunny at Angel 1004 lang ang fit sa schedule ko.” Sagot ni Sehun habang umiinom ng iced americano niya. Si chubby bunny at angel 1004 lang ang nagtutugma sa sched niya at pareho pa silang graduating. Naghehesitate si Sehun dahil alam niyang busy ang mga seniors nila sa kanilang thesis.

_Codename: Chubby Bunny_

_Year: 4th Year_

_Likes/Hobbies: cars, old stuff, watching f1 racing_

_Schedule: WF 12:30-2:00, 5:30–7:00; TTh 2:30 onwards_

_Message to buddy: i hope we get along :)_

_Codename: Angel 1004_

_Year: 4th Year_

_Likes/Hobbies: ikaw :’)_

_Schedule: WF 1:30-onwards; TTh 10:30-1:30; 5:30-7_

_Message to buddy: hi piliin mo ako hindi ako nangangagat ;)_

“I’m definitely not picking Angel 1004.” Nagulat si jongin kay Sehun. Kanina pa kasi siya tahimik na nag-sscroll ng buddies for bidding.

“Patingin nga.” Jongin took Sehun’s phone from him and looked at the last two buddies na nasa page which were Sehun's final options. Pero mukhang desidido na siya kay Chubby Bunny dahil kilala na niya si Chubby Buddy, _ata_. He had a hunch na si Junmyeon ito.

He’s not gonna pick Angel 1004 dahil unang-una sa lahat, sketchy raw ito. Pangalawa, wala talaga siyang idea kung sino ito. He only saw a few seniors nung grand apps orye and si Junmyeon lang talaga ang kilala niya.

“Ang boring naman niyang Chubby Bunny. Kung ako sayo si Angel 1004 ang pipiliin ko. Para my thrill, pare.” Binalik ni Jongin ang phone ni Sehun at bumalik sa pagrereview.

It was already 7:57 pm. Ilang minuto na lang at magsisimula na ang buddy bidding. Nakaabang na si Sehun sa pag-open ng comments section ni Chubby Bunny.

He assumed na konti lang naman ang kukuha dito since mukhang boring nga siya as a person. But Sehun liked F1 Racing too. Naisip niya baka yun ang common thread na pwedeng maging start ng kanilang buddy relationship.

He haven’t heard from his app batchmates kung sino ang mga gusto nilang maging buddy. But he was sure na puro yung mga sophomores ang kukunin nila since puro freshies sila. Madaling maka-vibes ang mga taong nalalapit sa age nila.

And that’s only based on Sehun’s deduction. Gawa-gawa niya lang yun para may rason siyang hindi piliin si Angel 1004.

Few minutes later ay binuksan na din ang comment section at nagsimula na ang buddy bidding. Unang-una si Sehun sa comment section ni Chubby Bunny bidding 50 pesos.

He also scrolled sa ibang buds to bid and saw most of his freshie co-apps are fighting for the sophomores. Confident si Sehun na makukuha niya si Chubby Bunny nang hindi lalagpas sa 150. He busied himself with other stuff when he got a notif.

_Yerim Kim commented on a post you follow: 70 :)_

Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun akala niya siya lang ang magbibid kay Chubby Bunny pero may biglang sumingit.

Dahil si chubby bunny na ang final answer ni Sehun, syempre hindi siya magpapatalo. He commented _90 >:( _sa ilalim ng post. 20 pesos ang increments kapag magbibid and Sehun knows this won’t even reach 150. Baka na-tripan lang ng freshie na ‘to na magbid.

Well, hindi nga siya nagkakamali. Habang nagsscroll pa siya ng ibang buds nakita niya ang pangalan ni Yerim sa lahat ng comment section ng mga buddies.

Another rule pala for the buddy bidding na okay lang magbid ng sabay-sabay. Only your highest bid will be counted at yun lang ang babayaran mo. Not the rest of your bids sa ibang buds.

Hinintay ni Sehun kung may mag-ssteal pa sa future buddy niya pero mukhang wala na kasi may ka-kompetisyon na si Yerim kay GuitarMan at as of now nasa 170 bid na sila.

Ni-lock muna ni Sehun ang phone niya at tinuon ang pansin sa kasama niyang nakakunot na rin ang noo.

“Hoy bakit nakakunot ang noo mo?” Hinarap siya ni Jongin at gusto niyang matawa dahil hirap na hirap na si Jongin sa sinosolve niyang problem set.

“Gusto ko na matulog”, Jongin said as he lays his head on the table.

Nagtake muna ng 10-minute break si Jongin para naman pagpahingahin ang utak niya sa mga numbers.

It was a calm thursday night. Hindi ganon karami ang customers ng coffee shop. A faint sound of jazz music at tunog lang ng coffee maker and naririnig. Tahimik lang na pinagmamasdan ni Sehun ang mga taong nasa loob nang mag vibrate ang phone niya. He got a text from a friend na nag papaalala na sunduin siya.

_From: Chanyeol_

_Bro 10 mins i’ll be there. Wrapping up the org meeting. Thanks!_

_To:Chanyeol_

_Be there saan?? sa ilalim ng footbridge na lang kita susunduin di na ako papasok._

_From: Chanyeol_

_Okay_

Sehun locked his phone and fixed his things. Kinuha niya ang susi ng kotse niya mula sa bulsa ng bag niya at nagpaalam kay Jongin.

“Balik ako, sunduin ko lang si Chanyeol.” Isang tango lang naman ang binigay ni Jongin sa kanya na hindi man lang siya tinignan dahil busy kakalaro ng COD.

Lumabas si Sehun ng coffee shop at in-unlock ang sasakyan niya. Just when he was about to get on the driver’s seat, may isang lalaking nakaupo sa may pintuan niya. Mukhang lasing at wala sa hulog.

“Hey excuse me, are you okay? May kasama ka ba?” Tinapik niya ng slight ang lalaking nasa harap niya. Inangat nito ang ulo niya at ngumiti. “Shua i’m not drunk. Hehe. Kaya ko pa nga maglakad in straight line eh. Look”

Sinubukan ng lalaki na tumayo pero bigla na lang itong natumba. Buti na lang nasalo siya ni Sehun. _Tf he’s really drunk._ Sehun said in his mind. The least thing he wants right now is to deal with a drunk man who’s blocking his car door.

Lumingon-lingon siya para maghanap ng posibleng kakilala ng lalaking kaharap niya when he saw two guys running at mukhang may hinahanap. The other guy noticed them and pointed his other friend to Sehun’s direction.

“Han! Andyan ka pala!” The taller guy immediately got the drunk guy and carried him on his back. Napa-buntong hininga na lang yung isa niya pang kasama at agad namang humingi ng paumanhin kay Sehun.

“I’m sorry. Our friend is really drunk. Did he do something to your car? To you?” Sunod-sunod na tanong nung lalaking mas maliit.

“No, he was just sitting against my car door that’s why I couldn’t leave. He even tried standing up kaso mukhang he’s drunk na talaga.” Napa-sigh na lang ulit ang lalaki sa harap niya at medyo napatigil. For a moment nagtititigan lang silang dalawa and Sehun tried to avoid the gaze.

“Parang kilala kita. Your an app sa org diba? Sehun Oh?” Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya.

Sinubukang aninagin ni Sehun ang lalaki sa harap niya. Suot naman niya ang salamin niya pero medyo madilim sa parking lot at tanging ilaw lang ng signage ang liwanag nila.

Saka lang niya na-recognize na si Joshua Hong ito. Isa sa mga seniors sa org na ina-applyan niya.

“Uy kuya sorry I wasn’t able to recognize you. Medyo madilim dito.” Sagot niya habang nagkakamot ng batok.

He didn’t know what to do. Aalis na ba siya or what? Buti na lang tinawag na si Joshua nung isa pang matangkad niyang kasama.

“Sorry talaga ha. This is such an unfortunate first meet-up. I’ll see you around na lang sa campus.” Josha left trying to accompany the taller guy in carrying the drunk man.

Sumakay na si Sehun sa kanyang sasakyan at naramdaman niya ang sunod-sunod na pag-vibrate ng phone niya. Flood messages mula kay Chanyeol na nagtatanong kung nasan na siya.

_To: Chanyeol_

_Met an accident. Wait mo ko. I’m near the na._

Obviously hindi totoong malapit na siya dahil mag u-turn pa lang siya sa ilalim ng fly over. In a few minutes nakarating na siya malapit sa may footbridge. Agad namang sumakay si chanyeol sa passenger seat.

“Bro ang kupad” Sabi ni chanyeol pagka-sakay niya ng sasakyan.

“San mo naman nakuha yang word na yan?” Tanong ni Sehun habang nagsesenyas pakaliwa papunta sa inner lane.

“Hehe kay ate elsy. She kept on saying ‘ang kupad mo chanyul’ tuwing umaga!”

“HAHAHAHA! Ang kupad mo naman talaga.” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Why didn’t you pick me up inside?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“I don’t have sticker yet, di ko pa nakukuha kay dad.” Sagot nito bago magsignal pa-left again when the arrived at the stoplight. Alas otso na at medyo humupa na ang traffic sa katipunan.

“Kilala ka naman ni kuya guard. You can enter without sticker kaya.”

“Ikaw na nga itong nagpapasundo na lang, demanding ka pa.” Sagot ni sehun sabay bato ng box ng tissue kay chanyeol habang naghihintay sila ng go signal.

When they arrived at the place, walang pumalit sa parking space ni Sehun which was good dahil hindi na niya kailangan maghanap pa ng malayong parking.

“Dude of all places why black scoop?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang papasok sila.

“Bakit ba ang dami mong tanong? Mabilis wifi dito eh.”

“Okay.”

Jongin and Chanyeol made a bro hug. They became good friends dahil kay Sehun. Parehong mahilig sa mobile games at sticky buns from Ateneo.

Jongin’s boyfriend is Kyungsoo who was also batchmates with Sehun sa AHS. They met sa isang birthday party kung saan sinama ni Sehun si Jongin para di siya loner pero naging loner din siya matapos niyang ipakilala si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. And the rest was history.

When they settled sa table, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang phone niya at inaya maglaro si jongin. “Hoy may quiz si Jongin. Don’t be a bad influence.” Sehun said to which Chanyeol and Jongin just ignored.

Sehun resumed to scrolling his timeline para mag-update sa nagaganap na buddy bidding only to see na nasa 170 bid na si Chubby Bunny. _WHYYYYYY?!?!?_

Gustong sumabog ni Sehun dahil confident na siyang makukuha niya si Chubby Bunny pero it turns out may nauuna na sa kanya.

Naghahanap na siya ng iba pang pwede niyang pag-bidan pero yung iba umaabot na sa 290 and Sehun has no plans on bidding more. Mayaman si Sehun pero kuripot.

Kahit labag sa loob niya, nagbid na din siya kay Angel 1004 JUST IN CASE. Capital JUST IN CASE maging kupal ang ibang freshie at wala siyang makuhang buddy in the end.

Wala naman siyang galit sa mga freshies. Naiinis lang siya ng slight kasi yung iba wala naman talagang balak panindigan yung bid. Sadyang nagbid lang para tumaas yung value. wHICH SEHUN HATES KASI NGA KURIPOT SIYA.

He decided to play along with Chanyeol since Jongin went back to his problem sets. Habang naglalaro sila, Chanyeol was sharing stories of how boring his theo class was, yung orgmate na umaaligid kay Baek at ang prof niyang biglang nagparecit habang siya walang kaalam-alam sa mga nangyayare.

He was the only one who wasn’t able to answer kanina and Chanyeol felt betrayed dahil nakasagot ang mga classmates niya kahit suprise ang recitation.

Bilang competitive ang isang Chanyeol Park, binuhos niya lahat ng grudge niya sa pag-lalaro and they were on the nth round ng game nang biglang nagnotif sa phone ni Sehun ang new post ng membership head ng org. The post was about the announcement of the buddy bidding which will be posted tomorrow morning.

Medyo nagpanic si Sehun dahil hindi niya na na-check kung may iba pa bang nagbid ng mas mataas kay Chubby Bunny.

Ayaw niya talaga kay Angel 1004. Not that he hates Angel 1004 pero Sehun wants a peaceful app process. The least thing he wants to have is a buddy na lalandiin siya or so he assumed based on Angel 1004’s likes and hobbies.

Around 11pm the three of them decided to go home. Drinop muna nila si Chanyeol sa condo niya before going home sa shared unit nila ni Jongin.

Jongin is renting with Sehun since the start of second sem ng second year nila. From Philo 1 classmates naging roommates na sila.

The unit was big enough para sa dalawang burarang estudyante. It was a mess. May isang tambak ng laundry sa may pinto ng cr which contains Jongin’s and Sehun’s clothes.

After freshening up, naupo siya sa lower bunk bed nila Jongin and took his phone mula sa bag niya.

There were few notifications mula sa mga memers niyang kaklase and a post from his prof na nagcancel ng class for tomorrow dahil may biglaang convention sa Iloilo.

Wala pa ring balita tungkol sa buddy bidding and Sehun wished na sana lang talaga mag align ang bituin na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Nagising si Sehun sa maingay na pag vibrate ng phone niya. With one eye open dahil may muta pa ang kabila, he read the notification and saw an unfamiliar name.

_Jeonghan Yoon sent you a friend request_

Mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang pagbangon ni Sehun na muntik pa siyang mauntog sa upper bunk bed. His head was throbbing dahil sa biglaang pagbangon niya.

Kinabahan siya dahil baka ito na ang buddy niya. He opened the notif and he was redirected to Jeonghan’s account.

Walang itong profile picture. Sehun even stalked his acc for photos pero it was clean wala siyang nakitang kahit anong mukha except sa isang photo ng isang lalaki na nakatalikod wearing an ateneo shirt. There were no other information written on his profile.

He was distracted nung nag-notif ang post ng memcomm head nila about the buddy bidding results.

Hinanap ni Sehun ang pangalan niya sa listahan ng apps and saw Angel 1004 beside his name with the name Jeonghan Yoon enclosed in parenthesis under the codename.

Confirmed na nga na si Jeonghan ang buddy niya. Napadasal na lang si Sehun na sana maging maayos ang app proces niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEONGHAN!!!! The org buddy I've been longing for skndfjfnf.
> 
> Hello I'm back with some lame ass fic rip, this time its chaptered AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i h8 responsibilities but I really want to challenge myself with this. After all, last year pa dapat ito HAHAHAHA thank u na agad sa nagbasa at nakaabot ka dito, I hope abangan mo ang susunod <3 
> 
> *buddy systems are common in org applications sa up, and there are different ways on how orgs do their buddy system. This is just based from my experience so pls dont judge hehe  
> **not based on actual story (well yung iba siguro skssksks)  
> ***im sorry for the typos and grammatical errors im just excited,,


	2. Sig sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting jitters. Sehun doesn't know if it's the coffee or his buddy.

It was 12:30 and Sehun was on his way to campus after eating lunch with Chanyeol and Baek sa Regis.

Baekhyun treated them to lunch dahil sa wakas natanggap na rin ang topic niya for thesis after leaving his group na puro pabigat.

1pm ang next class niya which was also his first class of the day dahil nag-cancel ang nag-iisang morning class niya.

The drive to the campus was short at nakakuha agad siya ng parking sa tapat ng AS which was a rare sight.

Inayos niya ang gamit niya making sure na wala siyang naiwan. He took his phone and wallet, and placed it inside his bag. Nag-ayos din muna siya ng buhok niya before putting his cap on.

Habang patawid siya papuntang AS nag-vibrate ang phone niya. It was a messenger notif from the Jeonghan Yoon. It’s been a week since he got his last notif from his _buddy_.

_Jeonghan Yoon: Hi buds! May gagawin ka ba after class? If wala punta ka sa tambs later!_

Nagulantang si Sehun sa malakas na busina sa kanya ng sasakyan. Tumatawid nga pala siya and he was too preoccupied sa phone niya. Agad naman siyang tumakbo sa other side at nagsorry sa driver ng sasakyan.

Paakyat na siya ng steps when he opened his phone again. He accidentally pressed the like button as a reply to his buddy.Napasapo na lang siya ng ulo dahil hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. 

“ID!”

For the second time this day nagulat na naman siya. Kinuha niya mula sa bulsa ng bag niya ang ID niya at pinakita kay kuya guard. Ano bang nangyayari sa araw na ‘to bakit sobrang magugulatin niya? Epekto ba ‘to ng kape na ininom nila kagabi?

He absentmindedly reached his room sa third floor. Kahit sa mismong discussion hindi siya makapag-focus dahil kinakabahan siya sa kung anong mangyayari mamaya.

Buti na lang matanda na ang prof niya sa klase na ‘to dahil mas nakafocus ito sa whiteboard kaysa sa mga estudyante niya.

Sa huling tatlumpung minuto ay sinubukan niya na makinig sa lecture. Nilabas pa niya ang reading na dinidiscuss ngayon na nabasa na niya a meeting before pa.

It was 30 minutes of agony dahil sobrang bagal ng patak ng oras. Ngayon gusto na lang niyang tumakbo palabas at umuwi na. He's really not ready to face his buddy, more so, to interact with them.

Narinig ni Sehun ang paglapag ng whiteboard market sa table hudyat na tapos na ang klase. May mga kaunting reminders na lang about sa flow ng discussion next week at reading assignments.

Naglabasan na ang mga kaklase niya sa room at siya na lang ang natitirang nag-aayos ng gamit sa loob.

Their tambs is located sa east wing ng AS at hindi naman siya madadaanan kung sa main entrance siya lalabas. Sehun thought he could ditch his buddy na lang and ask him some other time kapag handa na siya.

He took out his phone and started thinking of excuses habang palabas ng room nang may sumigaw mula sa hallway.

“BUDS!”

Instinctively, napalingon si Sehun kahit hindi naman niya pangalan ang tinawag and that’s when he realized na hindi dapat siya lumingon kasi papalapit na sa kanya ang taong sumigaw ng buds.

_Stupid._ Lupa ka lamunin mo na si Sehun Oh.

“Buds! San ka pupunta?” Hingal na hingal na lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya. He was smaller than Sehun. _Cute. Ganda ng mata. Ganda ng ngiti._

Okay maybe it was Sehun’s subconscious that described that.

“I’m Jeonghan. I’m your buddy. You're Sehun right?” Nilahad ni Jeonghan ang right hand niya kay Sehun to shake hand pero si Sehun, nakatulala lang sa kanya.

Jeonghan waved his hand sa harap ng mukha ni Sehun snapping him out of his reverie. “Okay ka lang ba? Ikaw si Sehun diba?”

“Ah oo.” He accepted Jeonghan’s hand at napakamot na lang sa likod ng batok dahil sa kahihiyan.

“May pupuntahan ka ba? Tara na sa tambs dun tayo mag kwentuhan.”

Wala nang use ang pagtatanong ng buddy niya kung may pupuntahan siya dahil hinatak na siya papunta sa tambayan nila.

Sehun’s hands were sweating primarily because Jeonghan was holding his hand and it just increased his anxiousness dahil Jeonghan was holding his pasmadong kamay.

Pagdating nila sa tambayan, may mga ilang apps na nagpapasign na ng sig sheet nila.

Once they were seated, binati siya ng ibang mems including Joshua and Mingyu na kumakain ng freshly cooked pancit canton.

“Uy dude!” Bati ni Mingyu kay Sehun. They’re batchmates pero never pa sila naging close. Mingyu was just the type of guy na feeling niya ka-close niya lahat ng taong kausap niya. Everyone for Mingyu was his bro, dude, pare.

Sa tabi niya ay si Joshua na may isang rim ng readings sa harap at isang pencil case na puno ng iba’t ibang kulay ng highlighter

“Uy you’re back.” Bati ni Joshua kay Jeonghan. Kinawayan niya din sa Sehun when he saw him. “San kayo galing?”

“Sinundo ko sa class.” Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang pancit canton ni Mingyu at sumubo bago ito binalik. “Ay wow jowa?” Tanong ni Mingyu.

“Gags no HAHAHAHA!” Tumawa si Jeonghan and Sehun noticed how the latter’s nose crunch when he laughs and how his cheeks become full whenever he smiles. _Cute._

Napainom na lang si Sehun mula sa kanyang hydroflasksksks kasi w _hat the fuck was that Sehun Oh?!_ Sehun wasn’t sure kung kulang ba ng ventilation ang tambayan nila or dahil alas tres na at nasisinigan pa sila ng araw, pero bigla siyang nainitan at namula.

First meeting pa lang nila ng buddy niya pero kung ano-ano na agad tumatakbo sa isip niya.

At this point medyo nagcocontemplate na siya kung tama pa ba ang desisyon niyang mag-apply.

He won’t deny that his buddy is attractive and he thinks alam din ito ng buddy niya. It’s like Jeonghan knows how to catch everyone’s attention.

Umayos na lang siya ng upo sa tabi ng buddy niya at umusog ng kaunti papalayo dito. He was so awkward. Wala siyang kilala sa ibang apps na nasa tapat ng tambs na nagpapasign ng sig sheet at di niya alam kung anong gagawin niya ngayon.

“Di mo dala sig sheet mo?” Tanong sa kanya ng buddy niya. “No. I haven’t printed it yet.” Sehun pretends to scroll though the apps group para hanapin ang file ng sigsheet.

Sig sheets are also part of the application process. Most of the time, orgs provide a template for the sig sheet and the apps can just print it. Other orgs require personalized sigs sheets for aesthetic points. This contains the relevant info about the org, human bingo, applicant's info and most importantly, codenames ng org members which the applicants should guess and get their signs from. The sig sheet also helps the applicants and the members to get to know each other well lalo na pagdating sa mga tasks ng human bingo. 

“Aw, sayang di ka makakapagpa-pirma. Print mo na so you can let the mems sign it.” Sabi ni Jeonghan. He just nodded in response kasi wala pa naman talaga siyang balak tumambay at simulan papirmahan yung sig sheet. Bigla na lang siyang nahila dito. 

“Ang competitive naman. Kaka-meet pa lang.” Sagot ni Joshua. “Oh wait! This is not the first time the two of you met!” Nasamid si Mingyu sa pancit canton niya nang mag-flashback sa isip niya ang sinasabi ni Josh.

“OO NGA PALA! NALASING KA NUNG NAG UMINOM TAYO HAHAHAHA”

Gulong-gulo si Jeonghan sa pinagsasasabi ng mga kaibigan niya. Wala siyang naaalala na nagkita na sila ni Sehun prior to this day. Pero ang buddy niya parang alam na din ang sinasabi ni Mingyu at Joshua.

“Last week diba uminom tayo tapos you were drunk. Nakita ka na lang namin na nakasandal sa car door ni Sehun.” Pinipilit ni Jeonghan alalahanin ang nangyari at parang nabuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig nung naaalala niya rin ang ibang part.

“Fucking wengweng di na ako ulit iinom nun.” Napasapo na lang si Jeonghan sa kahihiyan niya. Sehun was a bit taken a back. _Who in the world could curse so attractively??_

“May damage ba sa car mo? I’m so sorry!” Agad na lumingon si Jeonghan sa side ni Sehun para tanungin ito. “May nasira ba ako?!”

Jeonghan was so frantic about the issue. Hindi siya mapakali and Sehun found it cute. Again.

“No, it’s okay. Wala namang naging damage.” Saka lang kumalma si Jeonghan.

“Sorry talaga ha.” Jeonghan tried to dismiss the embarrassing event by asking questions about his buddy.

“I’ll get to know you muna. Alam ko lang sayo yung name no. BA ka daw?” Derederetsong tanong ni Jeonghan.

“Yeah I’m BA. Pano mo nalaman?”

“Yan oh si Mingyu, BA din. Kami ni shua BS” Sagot bi Mingyu. So that explains Joshua's rim of readings. For bio pala yun.

“Oo, bullshit.” Sagot ni Joshua habang dinadrawingan ng tite yung readings niyang napaka-kapal. Binato naman siya ng tissue ni Mingyu na nabilaukan dahil sa drawing niya. "Kuya ang baboy."

"Maka-baboy naman, wala kang tite?"

"Of course, I have! Baka nga mas malaki pa 'to sa'yo"

"Di naman ako makikipag-argue."

“So you’re not planning to continue to Med?” Tanong ulit ni Jeonghan not minding the tite conversation of Mingyu and Joshua.

“No, I’m planning to take law after.” He answered timidly. Nagulat naman siya ng biglang nagtaas ng kamay si Mingyu. The latter was asking for a high five pala.

“SAME DUDE! Sabay na tayo magreview for the LAE!” Nakipag-high five na lang din siya kay Mingyu.

“Mag-llaw ka rin?” Sehun asked him. Mingyu just nodded aggressively while eating.

“Why didn’t you take polsci or philo?” Tanong sa kanya ni Jeonghan.

“I thought of shifting out nung 2nd year pero nag-stay na lang ako since I’m starting to enjoy the course.”

“Sana all nag-stay,” sabat ni Joshua sabay tingin kay Jeonghan. Tingin na may something but Sehun was too naive to notice.

“Sana all nag-eenjoy,” dagdag pa ni Mingyu na katatapos lang kumain.

“Hindi ka ba nag-eenjoy ha? Si Seungkwan nga university scholar pa rin eh.” Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu.

“Si Seungkwan lang naman talaga nag-eenjoy dito.” Mingyu let out an exasperated sigh. Sehun couldn’t keep up with them since di niya kilala yung pinag-uusapan and mukhang napansin rin siya ni Jeonghan kay binulungan siya nito.

“Seungkwan is his best friend, ka-org din namin. You’ll meet him soon, baka nasa reading hall lang. Sobrang studious kasi.” Jeonghan’s whisper sent chills to his ears down to his spine. He wasn’t used to people being this close to him.

“Bakit di ka mag-shift out?” Tanong pa ni Joshua.

“Gusto mo bang palayasin ako sa bahay?” Mingyu asked in frustration.

“Sus, gusto mo lang mag-shift kasi nandun yung crush mo. Ano ulit pangalan nun? Wonhoe?”

“WONWOO KASI. And no. It’s not about kuya Won. I really want to shift sa Philo even before.”

“Okay whatever you say.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent on getting to know each other and it was a waste na hindi na-print ni Sehun yung sig sheet. He could’ve wrote all the chikas that they had.

Sehun learned that Jeonghan was also a graduate ng Ateneo High School. He was batchmates with his older brother but now Jeonghan is delayed ng isang sem.

Their conversation ended when Mingyu had to go to his last class at naisipan na rin umuwi ni Sehun. Meron pa dapat siyang class ng 4pm but his prof suddenly had an emergency kaya cancelled na naman ang class niya. There was something really strange today that his classes were getting cancelled giving him time to meet his buddy. 

It was a long day, he had to finish some papers pa kaya nagpaalam na rin siya sa buddy niya at kay Joshua. Jeonghan waved at him and winked at him nung bumalik na si Joshua pagbabasa. Sehun pretended that he did not see it pero namula na naman ang tenga niya.

_Seriously what tf is wrong with me._ Sehun scolded himself as he went out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for finishing another chap^^ i knoe this is shorter than regular fic chapters pls bear with my brain cells im still not done with my assignment,, 


	3. Buddy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maharot si Jeonghan, mapang-asar si Mingyu, at marupok si Sehun. Nice buddy line.

The next day was just the same normal day. Na-print na ni Sehun ang sig sheet niya kaya naman right after his class dumiretso na siya sa tambayan to have the mems sign it.

Luckily almost half ng mems were there. Nagulat din si Sehun dahil sobrang daming tao sa tambs. Nagkalat sila across as walk at sa may rizal garden.

He was able to get half of the mems’ signature and also did tasks with his co-apps. He was sitting sa bench sa tapat ng tambayan nila when Mingyu approached him.

“'Sup dude.” Bati sa kanya ni Mingyu bitbit ang pancit canton, big juice at buko pandan shake.

“What do u want, juice or shake?” Tanong sa kanya ni Mingyu. Ang kapal naman siguro ng niya kung kunkukunin niya yung shake kaya yung juice na lang pinili niya.

“Akin na sig sheet mo.” Binigay niya ang sig sheet niya kay mingyu at pinapirmahan ito. Mingyu even signed his human bingo. _Magpalibre sa mem._

Sehun got confused dahil di naman siya nagpa-libre then he realized, yung juice yung libre sa kanya ni Mingyu. Natawa na lang siya at nagpasalamat.

“Asan si buddy?” Tanong ni Mingyu. _Was he referring to Jeonghan?_

“Buddy ko?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Sehun.

“Oo. Buddy mo, na buddy ko rin. Buddy line tayo hahahaha!” Sagot sa kanya ni Mingyu. Oo nga pala although they were batchmates, mas naunang mag-app si Mingyu kaysa sa kanya.

Sehun finds this whole buddy system fun. He didn’t know about this before dahil nga wala pa siyang sinasalihang org before.

“Hindi ko rin alam eh.” Lumingon-lingon siya sa kinauupuan niya para hanapin si Jeonghan pero hindi niya ito makita.

“Baka nasa lib. Pag mia yun dito sa tambs nasa main lib siya. You know, the T word.” _Ah thesis_. Next sem magpre-prepare na rin sila para doon.

“Gusto mo ba mag-early dinner? Buddy line date tayo!” Excited na tanong ni Mingyu. Tatanggi na dapat siya dahil may kailangan pa siyang gawin pero biglang kinuha ni Mingyu ang phone niya at tinawagan si Jeonghan.

“Buds kain tayo. Buddy line date kasama si Sehun. San ka namin pipick-upin?” Hindi na nakatanggi si Sehun kay Mingyu dahil mukhang pumayag na si Jeonghan mula sa kabilang linya.

“Nasa main lib daw siya. Sa AS parking na siya pupunta. Did you bring your car?” Tanong sa kanya ni Mingyu. Tumango na lang siya at sumunod kay Mingyu palabas ng AS.

When they reached the parking lot, nakita nila si Jeonghan bitbit ang tatlong mabibigat na libro.

“Buds!” Sigaw ni Mingyu at tumakbo papunta sa direksyon ni Jeonghan. Sumunod na lang si Sehun dahil malapit na rin pala sila sa sasakyan niya.

“Hun san car mo?” Tanong Mingyu sa kanya. Pinidot niya ang susi at nagulat silang dalawa ni Jeonghan nang umilaw ang itim na sasakyan sa harap nila.

“Saan tayo kakain?” Tanong ni Jeonghan settling sa passenger seat while si Mingyu ay prenteng nakahiga sa back seat.

MIngyu settled himself sa back seat, “Tetsuo!”. Sehun turned the car speaker on and connected his phone.

Just when they were about to exit the parking lot, biglang nag-ring ang phone niya. His mom was calling him. Medyo nataranta siya kasi naka-connect sa speaker ang phone niya. 

Jeonghan noticed that he was a bit hesitant to answer the call. “Sagutin mo na lang tatahimik kami,” sabi ni Jeonghan bago pindutin ang answer button sa screen.

_“Baby are you coming home this weekend? Birthday ni kuya.”_

Napasapo na lang ng mukha si Sehun when his mom called him _baby_. Even Mingyu na busy na nakikipag-chat sa likod ay natawa.

Jeonghan found it cute. Baby pala si Sehun sa bahay nila.

“Yes, ma. Uwi ako friday night.”

“Hi po tita!” Bigla namang bumati si Jeonghan. _Akala ko ba tatahimik??_ Sehun was surprised when Jeonghan greeted his mom.

_“Hi hijo. Who’s this?”_ Tanong ng mom ni Sehun. Nagtatakang nakatingin lang si Sehun kay Jeonghan. Buti na lang traffic palabas ng gate.

“Jeonghan po friend ni Sehun sa org,” Sagot ni Jeonghan. Kinindatan lang ni Jeonghan si Sehun at sinenyasan ng eyes on the road.

_“Hi jeonghan anak. Are you free this weekend? Birthday ng kuya ni Sehun. Can you come?”_ Tanong ulit ni Mama Oh.

Tinignan ulit ni Sehun si Jeonghan waiting for his response.

_“May org na pala ito si bunso akala ko gagraduate ito na boring ang college life eh!”_ Dagdag pa ni mama oh.

“HI PO TITA! Ako po si Mingyu! Friend din po ni Sehun sa org!” Sabat naman ni Mingyu mula sa likod.

_“Oh hi Mingyu! Marami pala kayo dyan! Are you also free this weekend? You can sleepover na lang here,”_ Sagot ni mama oh.

“Mama baka busy sila. Bigla-bigla ka naman nag-iinvite dyan,” Sagot ni Sehun. _Bakit ba ang tagal ng stoplight pakibilisan naman oh._ He was getting impatient and he was hoping his mom would drop the call already.

“NO PO TITA WE’RE OKAY PO. We’re free po this weekend, right kuya?” Tanong ni Mingyu kay Jeonghan. Mingyu was looking at Mingyu with his eyes that were screaming, _UMOO KA NA._

“Yes po tita. Free po kami.” Sagot ni Jeonghan habang pinipigilan ang tawa. Meet the family na kaagad dalawang araw pa lang silang magkakilala.

_“Okay good. Aasahan ko kayo ha. Ingat kayo. Tatawagan ko na rin sila Chanyeol. Ingat sa pagmamaneho, bunso. Love you. Bye!”_ When the line went off, hindi na napigilan ni Mingyu na tumawa. Pati si Jeonghan ay natawa na din.

“Eyyy baby bunso pala ito si Sehun eh.” Sabi ni Mingyu. As if hindi pa mapula ang mukha niya, his cheeks flushed again in embarrassment. He checked the ac if it was on dahil iniinitan na siya sa kahihiyan at hindi pa rin siya tinatantanan ng dalawa.

“Dahil ikaw ang bunso sa buddy line natin. Ang tawag ko na sayo ay beb,” Jeonghan said when the stoplight turned green.

“What’s beb HAHAHA” tawang-tawa sa likod si Mingyu. Buti na lang malapit na sila sa kakainan nila. Binaba na muna niya si Mingyu at Jeonghan sa tapat at naghanap ng malapit na parking.

“Intayin ka namin dito.” Sabi ni Jeonghan bago bumaba.

Hindi pa masyadong crowded sa loob kaya naman nakahanap pa sila ng maayos ng table sa may bandang dulo.

Sehun sat next to Mingyu since hindi pa naman siya ganun ka-close with his buddy.

“Ano order niyo? Ako na mag-oorder.”

“Libre mo buds?” Excited na tanong ni Mingyu. Napatigil naman si Sehun sa pagkuha ng pera sa wallet niya at tumingin din kay Jeonghan.

“Sagot ko na. Ano order niyo?”

“Karaage!” Sigaw ni Mingyu. Sobrang saya ng baby hooray for free food!

“Ikaw, beb?” Tumingin naman si Jeonghan ka Sehun na ngayon namumula na ang tenga sa kahihiyan.

“Same na lang din.” Napatakip na lang ng mukha si Sehun pagkaalis ni Jeonghan.

“Aw beb~” pang-aasar pa ni Mingyu. Maayos naman ang ventilation sa loob pero bakit parang ang init pa rin? “Ang swerte natin. Galante ang buddy natin HAHAHAHA” Dagdag pa ni Mingyu.

Binuksan ni Sehun ang ilang butones ng polo niya at pinaypayan ang sarili. Hindi na siya kinulit pa ni Mingyu dahil busy na ito sa ka-chat niya.

Ilang minuto din ay dumating na si Jeonghan kasunod ang order nila. Hindi ganon karami ang tao sa loob kaya mabilis na na-serve ang pagkain nila.

“Hoy Mingyu, tama na kakachat. Kumain ka muna,” saway ni Jeonghan kay Mingyu. "Sabihin mo sa crush mo kumain muna, kasi kakain ka rin." 

"I'm talking to Seungkwan may pinapabili pag-uwi," sagot ni Mingyu habang binubulsa ang phone niya.

They started eating at walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Galit-galit muna at ine-enjoy ang masarap na libre ni Jeonghan.

“So may kuya ka pala. Ilan kayong magkakapatid?” Jeonghan started the conversation dahil wala pa rin nagsasalita sa kanila. Masyadong na-enjoy ang pagkain.

“Yeah. Dalawa lang kaming magkapatid,” Sagot ni Sehun. Mingyu raised his hand to butt in the conversation, “Ako din dalawa lang kami! I have a younger sister.” .

“Hindi naman kita tinatanong ah.” Jeonghan said to which they all laughed. Bibo Mingyu is cute Mingyu. _“_ Baka lang kasi curious din siya,” Mingyu reasoned out.

Sehun looked at his buddy trying to ask the same question.

“Ako din dalawa lang kami, younger sister. Bestie ng kapatid ni mingyu,” Sehun found it amusing. Jeonghan and Mingyu being buddies, and their younger sisters are also friends with each other.

“Both of you are kuyas pala,” Sehun said. When he was younger, he didn’t really ask his parents to give him a baby brother. He was content being the bunso of the family kaya he didn’t experience what’s it like to be a _kuya._ Kahit sa mga magkakaibigan siya rin ang bunso.

“Yep. At ikaw ang bagong baby namin.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jeonghan sa kanila. Agad naman namula ulit ang tenga ni Sehun at napainom na lang sa iced tea niya. “Parang iba na ‘yan ah,” Pang-aasar pa ni Mingyu.

After eating, they decided to call it a day. Pero bago sila lumabas ng tetsuo ay nakita ni Mingyu ang kendama sa may counter. Mingyu proposed that whoever fails to do the kendama will pay for their next buddy line dinner. They played a few games before leaving, at si Sehun ang natalo.

Mingyu just patted him in consolation, "Salamat na agad in advance, pre."

When they got into Sehun’s car, kinuha ni Jeonghan ang tatlong mabibigat na libro mula sa may paahan ng passenger seat na ipinagtaka naman ni Sehun. “Where are you going?”

"Ah, mag-ttrike na lang ako. Dyan lang naman ako sa varsity hill.” Sabi ni Jeonghan habang inaayos ang gamit niya. Hindi na rin sumabay si Mingyu dahil bibilhin pa niya yung pinapabili ni Seungkwan sa kanya.

“No. Put it back. Ihahatid na kita.” Sabi ni Sehun pagkasakay niya ng driver’s seat. “Sure ka ba? Gabi na rin.” Jeonghan asked.

“It’s okay. Sa berkeley lang naman ako,” Sehun reassured him. Ngumiti na lang si Jeonghan at sumakay ulit. “Wow ang sweet naman ni beb,” Jeonghan cooed at natawa na lang din si Sehun.

“I don’t have your number pa pala.” Sabi ni Jeonghan. Nagtaka naman si Sehun. “You can chat me naman on messenger.” Sehun answered naively. Not that he doesn’t want to give his number. It’s just that kakapalit niya pa lang ng plan at bago na ang number niya. He hasn’t memorized it yet.

“I don’t have data all the time. ‘Di naman ako naka-plan. Ayaw mo ba textmates tayo?” Jeonghan faced Sehun with his pa-cute face. Natawa na lang si Sehun at kinuha ang phone niya sa bulsa niya. “Save mo na lang number mo. Di ko pa memorize new number ko.”

Jeonghan took his phone and was surprised na walang password phone ni Sehun. “Bakit wala kang password?” Tanong niya.

“Hindi ko pa nalalagyan. Besides wala namang laman yan.” True to his words basic wallpaper ng apple ang wallpaper niya. Walang pang kahit anong laman bukod sa facebook, messenger, at COD na app.

Unbeknown to Sehun, ang dami nang nagawa ni Jeonghan sa phone niya habang tinuturo sa kanya ang directions papunta sa bahay nila. He used Sehun’s phone to miss call his number para naman may number na siya ni Sehun. Jeonghan returned Sehun’s phone nung naaninag na niya ang bahay nila.

When they reached Jeonghan’s house, agad naman siyang nag-ayos ng gamit. Sehun was about to go down para tulungan si Jeonghan sa mga libro niya pero nag-insist ito na kaya na daw niya. Pinagbuksan na rin naman siya ng kasambahay nila ng gate.

“Thanks beb. See you tomorrow!” Kumaway na lang si Sehun bago ulit itaas ang bintana sa passenger’s side. Hiyang-hiya na naman siya dahil tinawag siyang beb ni Jeonghan in front of another person.

Umuwi na rin siya after dropping his buddy home. As usual, he took his phone after freshening up to look for new notifications. He hasn’t opened his phone since he arrived home kaya naman nagulat siya ng makitang iba na yung lockscreen niya.

It was a selfie Jeonghan took sa sasakyan kanina. He was too busy driving that he didn’t notice what his buddy was doing with his phone.

What got his attention aside from the wallpaper was a text message from “buds”.

_From: Buds_

_Thank you sa paghatid, beb. Ingat! Text me when you're home._

It was a message sent 20 minutes ago ata parang tanga si Sehun. He doesn’t know why he kept on smiling. He didn’t know he was smiling for too long until binato siya ng towel ni Jongin sa mukha.

“Sinong ka-text mo? Ba’t nakangiti kang ganyan?” Tanong ni Jongin habang umiinom ng yakult. Nabalik siya sa realidad at medyo na-tense siya. Of course, hindi niya sasabihin na si Jeonghan ito dahil tutuksuhin lang siya nito or worse, ipamamalita pa kala Chanyeol.

“Si mama. Birthday ni kuya sa weekend, free ka ba?” _Sehun Oh, master ng pagpapangap at pagdidivert ng attention sa ibang bagay._ Jongin didn’t believe him pero he just shrugged it said na hindi siya makakapunta kasi uuwi siya sa kanila.

"Pakisabi na lang thank you, and happy birthday kamo. Mag-uwi ka nang handa ah! Para naman may laman yung ref natin."

Jongin went back on doing his acad stuff sa dining table kaya dumiretso na rin siya sa kama nila para magpahinga. He opened Jeonghan's message and drafted a message.

_To: Buds_

_Kanina pa ako nakauwi sorry late reply, kakatapos ko lang maligo. You’re welcome. Thank you din pala sa dinner._

Sehun re-read his message when he realized na parang sobrang detailed naman ng message niya. _Ano namang pake ni Jeonghan kung kakaligo ko lang?_ He just cursed at himself because it was too late to bawi his message since he sent it already.

_From: Buds_

_No biggie. Ikaw naman manlilibre next time [wink emoji]. Goodnight, beb [kiss emoji w/o heart]._

Magsisinungaling si Sehun kung hindi niya aaminin na napangiti siya sa mga emoji ni Jeonghan. And he knew he’s kinda fucked. Sino ba naman ang kikiligin sa isang taong kakikilala niya pa lang 2 days ago?

_To: Buds_

_Goodnight. [most basic smile emoji]_

Before the buddy bidding he said that he wants a peaceful application process. Pero paano magiging peaceful kung palagi niyang nararamdaman ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan tuwing kasama ang buddy niya?

_Oh boy this is gonna be a chaotic sem._ Sehun thought as he closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di ko pa rin alam patutunguhan nito pero let's cross the bridge when we get there HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> salamat ulit kung nakarating ka dito! Wag kalimutang uminom ng tubig everyday <3


	4. and introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ang kwento sa side ng isa pang buddy ni Jeonghan

It was lunch time at nasa kiosk na naman si Mingyu. He was waiting for his buko pandan shake and a certain someone. He was scrolling through his IG feed when he received a text message.

**From: boo boo :p**

_I already passed your paper together with mine. Nakuha ko na rin yung librong hiniram mo kay Kuya Myeon. -__-_

**To: boo boo :p**

THANKS KWAN! I LOVE YOU! lifesaver ka talaga [crying emoji]. I’ll get the book later.

**From: boo boo :p**

_Anong thank you?! Hindi ‘to libre ‘no! You owe me my milk tea and mega potato corner fries. [angry emoji] San ka pala?_

**To: boo boo :p**

Yess, ssob. Sa kiosk. I’m eating lunch with kuya won today.

**From: boo boo :p**

_Sa kiosk lang kayo? Cheap mo naman. Geh enjoy sana mabulunan ka._

**To: boo boo :p**

Dito lang kami magkikita! And bakit cheap sa kiosk? grabe ka elitista!

**From: boo boo :p**

_That’s not what I meant! Hayop ka babaliktain mo pa ako sana mabulunan ka talaga._

**To: boo boo :p**

bakit po ang sama sa akin ng best friend ko >~<

Mingyu was interrupted nang tawagin na ang number niya. Sakto namang pagkakuha ni Mingyu ng order niya ay nakita rin niyang palabas si Wonwoo ng gate.

“Kuya!” Mingyu called Wonwoo and the latter ran towards him. “San tayo kakain?” Tanong nito.

Baka lang naman curious ka(yo) so siya si Wonwoo. 4th year Philo student. Nagkakilala sila ni Mingyu noong second year siya sa isang ge class—Philo 11 elementary logic class—kung saan tangang-tanga na si Mingyu sa logic and he didn’t want to retake the class the next sem again.

He asked for his seatmate’s help dahil di na talaga niya alam ang gagawin niya. Swerte niya na lang at philo major ang katabi niya sa class na ‘yon at yawa, mamaw sa logic. Mingyu could only say _hope all_ whenever his seatmate arrives at the right deduction.

The rest of that sem was spent with Mingyu and Wonwoo having tutorial sessions sa reading hall whenever their vacant schedules would match. Luckily, Mingyu passed the subject thanks to Wonwoo’s tiyaga sa pagtuturo sa kanya. After that sem, Mingyu promised to choose the right ge classes the next time he enlists sa CRS.

Mingyu and Wonwoo became closer after that sem nung nalaman nila na pareho silang mahilig manood ng anime. They would binge watch together sa unit ni wonwoo or play ps4 sa unit ni Mingyu. Just like that they grew closer. Closer to the point that people would assume they were in a romantic relationship which the two of the would just shrug off.

Everything was so casual and normal for them until one day inaya ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa UP Fair on a valentine’s day. Habang tumutugtog ang fucking Mayonnaise ng Tayo na Lang Dalawa, as cringey as it may sound, umamin si Mingyu sa Kuya Won niya na gusto niya ito.

Wonwoo didn’t gave an answer though which left Mingyu na nangangapa kung ano ba sila ngayon. Wonwoo doesn’t resist whenever Mingyu clings to him or whenever the latter gives random cheesy banats.

Parang sila, pero hindi sila.

So much for the back story, nasa maginhawa na sila. Sa Golden Baboy to be exact, at nakikipila sa mahabang linya. Nakita kasi ni Mingyu ang discount promo today kaya naman dito niya dinala si Wonwoo.

Good thing wala na silang class in the afternoon kaya masusulit nila ang samgyup nila. After an hour of pila sa labas, tinawag na rin ang pangalan ni Mingyu at pumasok na sila sa loob.

“Nakausap mo na ba mom mo?” Tanong ni Wonwoo sa kanya habang naglalagay ng meat sa grill. Akala ni Mingyu magiging peaceful ang lunch nila pero biglang brining-up ni Wonwoo yung bagay na pinakaayaw niyang pag-usapan.

“Can we just enjoy this meal?” Mingyu whined habang kinukuha ang mga linuluto ni Won na mula sa grill, which was hardly undercooked pa and Wonwoo would swat the younger's chopsticks para maluto pa ito.

“You know you can’t just ignore this forever, Gyu. Third year ka na. Your mom might be expecting you to prepare for the NMAT by this time.” Mingyu likes how Wonwoo is so smart but he sometimes hate it when he’s quick put things together.

It’s been almost half a year na din when Mingyu told Wonwoo his dilemmas, particularly his career and future. Mingyu came from a family of doctors and he’s expected to follow their steps. Pero Mingyu doesn’t really see himself clad in white coat 10 years from now.

He wanted to study law but his mom was totally against it. Masisira raw ang tradisyon ng pamilya nila. _Tradition my ass._ His mom said na baka phase lang ito since indecisive si Mingyu sa mga bagay-bagay simula pa lang nung bata siya. He rarely becomes passionate in what he does, and his goal to study law was one of it.

“I already told mom I’d be going to law school after I graduate. Pero she just said it’s just a phase. I don’t think she’s gonna support my decision, kaya might as well go for what I really want talaga in life. I mean this is my life naman diba, kuya? Why do I have to follow family traditions? Come on it’s 2020 already,” Sunod-sunod na rant ni Mingyu. Kanina niya pa tinutusok-tusok ng chopsticks yung meat na nasa plato.

“Oh wag mong murder-in yung karne. Patay na nga eh,” Saway ni Wonwoo. Naramdaman niyang ayaw talaga munang pag-usapan ni Mingyu ang mga probema niya kaya naman iniba na lang niya ang topic.

“So san ka mag-llaw school? Still in UP?” Tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Yeah. I’m planning to take the LAE pero I’m still considering other schools. Probably Ateneo or San Beda. Ikaw? Diba mag-llaw ka rin?” Sagot ni Mingyu. He knew that the older also had plans to go to law school. 

“Nagrereview na ako ngayon for LAE since next sem na yung exams. It’s really hard to balance acads, thesis and review, pero kaya naman,” Wonwoo said with a tinge of bragging.

“Ahhh running for magna nga pala, eh di ikaw na,” Sagot ni Mingyu. Kinuha niya lahat ng natitirang meat sa grill, pati yung nasa plate ni Wonwoo. Natawa na lang siya sa pagka-petty ni Mingyu at nag-order pa ulit.

The place was nice and the food meat was relatively good for Mingyu. 3.7/5 would eat again. But it's sulit for the discount that they had. Bumalik din agad sila sa campus pagkatapos nila kumain dahil may kailangan pa raw asikasuhin si Wonwoo sa org nila.

Pagdating nila ng AS, nag part ways din sila dahil Wonwoo had to do some stuff while si Mingyu naman tatambay sa reading hall.

“Ginagawa mo dito?” Bungad sa kanya ni Seungkwan pagpasok niya ng reading hall. Seungkwan was the student assistant for the afternoon shift.

“Tambay.” Mingyu sat behind Seungkwan’s table at naki-charge sa malapit na saksakan kanya.

“Parasite ka talaga. Di ka na nga nagbabayad ng tuition ang lakas pa ng konsumo mo sa kuryente,” Saway ni Seungkwan sa kanya. Normal na sa kanilang dalawa ang magbangayan tuwing nagkikita and this time Mingyu was in the mood to get back at Seungkwan.

“Eh ikaw nagpapalamig ka lang din naman dito ah! Wala ka naman ginagawa jan sa table. Taga-bantay ka lang ng sheet. Sayang bayad sa’yo,” Sabat ni Mingyu.

“Hoy excuse me, nakikita mo ba ‘to??” Pinakita ni Seungkwan ang kamay niyang puro ink pati yung t-shirt niya na may bahid din ng ink. “Inayos ko yung printer doon oh!” Sabay nguso sa my direksyon ng printer sa may counter.

Wala nang naisagot si Mingyu at nauwi na lang sila sa _nyenyenye para kang bata_. Natigil lang sila sa pagbabangayan nang tignan sila ng masama nung estudyanteng nasa kabilang table. Napayuko na lang Mingyu sa table niya at bumalik si Seungkwan sa paggawa ng paper niya.

"Kwan," kalabit sa kanya ni MIngyu. Seungkwan irritatedly looked back at Mingyu. "Yung book na hiniram ko kay Kuya Myeon?"

Seungkwan took his bag from under the table and got the book. "Oh, manahimik na. Wag mo na akong istorbohin, may ginagawa pa ako."

Mingyu took the book and browsed through the pages. He started reading a few pages pampatay ng oras habanggang sa magsara ang reading hall. Sabay kasi silang uuwi ni Seungkwan.

After an hour of doing his paper, Seungkwan stretched his back and arms. Inaatake na naman siya ng back pain. Tumunog na yung bell na tinatap hudyat na magsasara na ng reading hall. Seungkwan kept his laptop and his readings, and made sure that everything was in place.

Mingyu was fast asleep sa table niya at natawa na lang si Seungkwan sa mukha niya. Nakanganga tapos may konting laway sa gilid ng bibig.

“Hoy mingu gising magsasara na. Uwi na tayo hoy.” Inalog na niya sa Mingyu para lang magising and luckily nagising naman siya. _Parang bata._ Seungkwan just shook his head and gave the attendance sheet sa assistant ng reading hall.

They were the last to leave the place kasama yung assistant sa loob. Pinasalamatan niya si Seungkwan sa pag-aayos ng printer at sinabing ililibre siya nito sa susunod.

“Suki ka ng libre eh ‘no?” Pang-aasar ni Mingyu. Seungkwan didn’t mind the remark lalo na’t naalala niya na may utang pa si Mingyu sa kanya. He stopped walking at lumingon naman sa kanya si Mingyu, “Bakit?”

“May utang ka pa sa akin.” Seungkwan said habang nakapamewang. “Ha? Ano yun wala akong narinig?” Pabirong sagot ni Mingyu habang tumatakbo papalayo kay Seungkwan.

“HOY ANG DAYA MO TALAGA!” Seungkwan chased after Mingyu and just like that a thought flashed in his mind. Pero he chose to ignore it dahil mas importante ang fries at milk tea na nakasalalay sa paghabol niya kay Mingyu.

Nasa uptc na sila ngayon para ma-libre na ni Mingyu si Seungkwan ng milk tea niya. They just got their order sa Coco at balak nilang mag-ikot muna around the mall.

They were quietly walking side by side nang biglang hilahin ni Mingyu si Seungkwan sa loob ng isang shop ng mga sapatos.

“Aray ko! Ano ba Mingu!” Inis na tinapik ni Seungkwan and kamay ni Mingyu na nakahawak pa rin sa damit niya.

“Shhh wag ka nga maingay! Tignan mo yun oh.” Ngumuso si Mingyu sa direksyon ng dalawang lalaking naglalakad sa kabilang side ng kinatatayuan nila. ?

“Si Kuya Wonwoo ba yun?” Tanong ni Seungkwan. Para silang mga spy na nakamasid in between the shoe racks ng store. Lumingon si Seungkwan kay Mingyu at nakita niya kung pano nito tignan si Wonwoo at ang lalaking hindi pa nila kilala.

“Sino yung kasama niya?” Tanong ni Mingyu na pinapanood pa rin si Wonwoo at ang kasama niya. Hindi pa niya ito nakikita at medyo skeptical siya sa kasama ng kuya Wons niya. Nakaakbay ito kay Wonwoo at masaya silang nagtatawanan habang naglalakad.

Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung bakit pero gusto niyang tanggalin ang brasong nakaakbay sa kuya wons niya. _Bakit ganon siya makangiti? Parang sobrang saya niya._ Mingyu was contemplating if he should approach them nang maramdaman niya ang malamig at medyo basa sa may pisngi niya.

“Kung ano man yang iniisip mo wag mo nang gawin,” Sabi ni seungkwan at nilayo na ang milk tea niya sa mukha ni Mingyu. “Uy may bagong kulay oh, bili tayo Mingu!”

Lumingon sa kanya si Mingyu at naupo sa tabi niya. “Ngayon ko lang nakitang ganon kasaya si Kuya Wons.” Malungkot ang tono ng boses ni Mingyu kaya naman natigil si Seungkwan sa pagsusukat.

“Eh bakit ka malungkot? Miss, may size 8 ba nito? saka 10 sa ganitong kulay thank you!” Tanong ni Seungkwan sa kanya. Seungkwan was still busy sa pagtingin ng mga sapatos pero he made sure na he was all ears on his best friend.

“Eh hindi naman yun humahalakhak ng ganun pag kami magkasama.” Nakasimangot na sagot ni Mingyu. Seungkwan can already sense his jealousy.

“Nagseselos ka ba?” Natawa na lang si Seungkwan sa inaasta ng best friend niya ngayon. “Ano naman kung hindi siya tumatawa ng ganon kapag kasama ka? Sayo lang ba dapat siya tumawa?” Dagdag pa niya.

“Pero kasi—“ aangal pa sana si Mingyu pero naunahan na siya ni Seungkwan. “Remind ko lang ah. Hindi mo hawak ang emosyon ni Kuya Wonwoo at hindi mo hawak ang mga taong kasama niya. Bakit ka magseselos eh wala namang kayo?”

Alam naman ni Mingyu iyon. Mas masakit lang pala talaga pag sinsabi ng harap-harapan sa kanya. “Tangina mo ah. Bakit ka nananakit?” Nakasimangot pa rin si Mingyu kay Seungkwan. Hindi na siya pinansin ng best friend niya dahil binigay na ni ate ang dalawang box ng sapatos.

“Oh sukat mo nga kung kasya.” Inabot sa kanya ni Seungkwan yung isang box ng sapatos. “Bakit pink?!” Tanong ni Mingyu.

“Tanga ‘di yan pink. Peach yan! Akin purple!” Lumapit sa kanya si Seungkwan at pinakita ang purple na slides na suot niya.

“Seriously, kwan?” Mingyu asked in disbelief. “Isukat mo na lang kasi. Ang kj nito.” 

Naglakad-lakad pa si Seungkwan paikot ng store para i-test kung maayos ba ang fit. _Wow malambot._

Sinukat ni Mingyu ang “peach” na slides na binigay ni Seungkwan. Medyo natawa yung ate sa tabi niya kasi lagpas yung sakong niya. “Maliit sa akin.”

“Ate may mas malaking size pa ba ‘yan?” Tanong ni Seungkwan. It turns out wala ng bigger size so pinagpalit na lang nila yung kulay. Yung kay Mingyu na yung purple at peach naman kay Seungkwan.

“Para saan ba ‘to?” Tanong ni Mingyu sa best friend niya na masyadong invested sa pagbili ng slides. Wala naman ito sa plano nila ngayon dahil biglaan lang ang paghila sa kanya ni Mingyu sa store na iyon. “Wala akong dalang pera.”

“Libre ko na ‘to. Lungkot mo eh.” Pinasukat niya ulit yung bagong slides kay Mingyu bago niya ito bayaran. “Hoy teka lang bakit may glitters yung akin!” Reklamo ni Mingyu sa kanya.

“Eh ano naman? Does that make you less of a ‘man’?” Seungkwan acted like puking out when he said the word “man”. “Ang cute kaya ng kulay.” Napailing na lang si Mingyu sa best friend niyang magastos pero higit sa lahat pinapangiti pa rin siya kapag malungkot siya.

For a while nawala sa isip niya yung ngiti ni Wonwoo at ang lalaking kasama nito. He really have to collect himself dahil tama naman si Seungkwan. He had no rights to be jealous.   
  
  
Kaya tatanungin niya na lang directly bukas ang Kuya Wons niya, _as a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally found a way to insert my gyuboo agenda skjdfnsdk <3 
> 
> i hope u are all doing okay (coz im not chz), paalala lang na hindi normal ang panahon ngayon! Wag ma-stress sa mga bagay na hindi mo magawa ngayon pero nagagawa mo dati. Take it easy lang^^
> 
> salamat ulit kung nakaabot ka rito. wag kalimutan uminom ng tubig <3
> 
> edit: this fic will be on hold muna bc im working on a new gyuboo fic :>


End file.
